


troublemaker

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, kisumi being kisumi, pre-Makoto/Haru/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi sees some old friends and starts something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.

The very dangerous situation in which Shigino Kisumi was _bored_ was forming. He sat slumped over his empty parfait dish, chewing on his straw, his eyes darting around the family restaurant restlessly, hoping to find something to stave off that _awful_ feeling.

He'd come out with his two teammates because they'd _begged_ him to, pleading that the girls wouldn't come unless he was coming, too. However, those two jock straps were arguing about NBA players and whether or not there should have been a foul called in the last minute of their latest game. The girls were discussing a popular drama, but Kisumi had to tune them out. They were _totally_ shipping the wrong couple! If he had to go off on them to explain why Minami-chan deserved better than that blockhead Shin-chan...!

Just as he was about to unleash his whole unwritten Minami/Yoshitaka shipping manifesto on their unsuspecting asses, Kisumi perked up. A trio was being shown to a booth near the window. The tall one hung back, and when the hostess stepped aside, he suggested the other two could sit facing the door. The redhead then said the tall one and the dark haired one were more used to sitting together. The dark haired one grumpily said he'd prefer a bench to himself. The hostess nervously invited them to sit down once again. The tall one used his long legs as an excuse to have a bench to himself, and successfully slipped in and sat on the edge. The other two awkwardly sat down opposite him.

Kisumi grabbed his water glass and said, "I'm getting a refill, be right back."

"Kisumi-tan!" one of the girls objected.

He just made a cute face and stuck his tongue out at her, and trotted off happily to greet old friends.

Makoto was brightly suggesting that Rin and Haru could share a dessert if they didn't think they could finish one, but Haru was insisting that he was just going to order mackerel, and Rin was making a face at Haru that expressed his feelings about ordering mackerel at nine thirty on a Saturday night in a family restaurant. Kisumi full-body bumped into Makoto, and cheerfully broke up their little spat.

"Makoto! Haru, Rin! It's been so long!" He beamed.

Haru scowled. "No, it hasn't."

"Well," Kisumi snickered, continuing to press his body against Makoto's until Makoto scooted over to make room for him. "I haven't seen _Rin_ in ages."

"You didn't have to," Rin rebuffed, but at least he looked less grumpy than Haru. Still, they were both glaring at him and eyeing how much body contact he had with Makoto.

Oh, this was going to be even more fun than he'd originally anticipated!

"It's good to see you, Kisumi!" Makoto smiled at him. "Are you here with friends?"

"Eh, just some buddies of mine from the team. And some girls, too," Kisumi shrugged.

"We don't want to keep you," Rin said shortly.

"Nah, it's cool. I heard you all went to Nationals! So cool! I doubt my team will be able to make it that far," he sighed wistfully.

"We just got back last week," Makoto told him. "Haru and me, our team came in sixth in the relay."

"Nice!" Kisumi punched Makoto in the arm appreciatively. Haru's eyebrow twitched. So predictable! "What about Rinchan?"

Rin narrowed his eyes, his mouth twitching. "Oh, I only went as a cheerleader for my team."

" _Nice_ , I hope you wore a skirt and used pom poms, you know, like on American tv shows, I find that kind _much_ more appealing," Kisumi winked at Rin.

"No, no, Rin did _really_ well, too," Makoto beamed at Rin.

Wait, did Rin just blush a bit and look away?! Kisumi was going to die, this was the _best_ , Haru was still glaring at him for sitting so close to Makoto! Kisumi scooted sublty closer to Makoto, and Haru pressed his lips together, and Rin seemed to take notice.

"Hey, we should get together and shoot some hoops again soon!" Kisumi smirked at Haru and Rin, and poked Makoto in his side, causing him to squirm and laugh.

"Ah, it's harder now, isn't it? You really wore me out," Makoto complained, pouting.

Kisumi was _delighted_. From anyone else on the planet, those words, that tone of voice, those pleading bedroom eyes, they would _totally_ mean Kisumi could get a blowjob in the bathroom. But it was the pure, sweet Tachibana Makoto saying it, so it only meant that he had poor stamina and his jump shot had suffered since middle school. _However_ , both Rin and Haru were acting like Kisumi was fondling Makoto's crotch.

Wait, should he?

"Next time, we should schedule on a day when I can bring the twins, and you can bring Hayato-kun. I bet they'd get along!" Makoto smiled with the fire and beauty of the sun.

Haru and Rin leaned closer, both on high alert. "Basketball is pointless," Haru pointed out harshly.

"You've really got to start to buckle down and get ready, you're a full-time exam student now!" Rin reminded Makoto.

"Ahhh, Rin, don't bring that up now!" Makoto covered his face cutely.

Kisumi smirked at Haru and Rin and then draped his arm around Makoto's shoulders, putting their heads together. "I know the feeling! It'd be nice if we could all get into our schools of choice with athletic scholarships...! Don't worry, Makochan, you don't suffer alone!"

"Thanks, Kisumi!" Makoto smiled sheepishly.

This was fantastic, Haru's head might actually explode! Rin looked like his eyes might pop out from his rising blood pressure!

"Shouldn't you get back to your friends?" Rin asked sharply.

"Aww, Rinchan is trying to get rid of me!" Kisumi complained, rubbing his head against Makoto's. "Can't I just stay here with you guys?" Haru looked _extremely_ alarmed. "I'll behave!" he made a pouty face and gave Makoto his best puppy dog expression.

"Nobody's trying to get rid of you," Makoto assured him, probably not even aware he was lying.

"Yes, we are," Haru immediately contradicted.

"Haru!" Makoto scolded him.

This was clearly the most fun Kisumi had in _ages_. "Oh!" Kisumi exclaimed with mock embarrassment. "Am I interrupting your date?" he asked Haru and Rin in a stage whisper. 

The color drained from both of their faces and they both immediately looked at Makoto, worried. Makoto turned red, and looked away.

"Ah, but you're already here with Makoto, so... oh! Why don't we just make it a double date, then? How about it, Makochan?" Kisumi grinned toothily, picking up Makoto's hand and clinging to it.

Makoto stared uncomprehendingly at their joined hands, and then he looked guiltily at Haru and Rin. "Ah... er... that's..."

"We're not on a date," Rin declared, waving his hand between himself and Haru. Haru nodded in agreement firmly.

Makoto looked abashed and... what was that?

What was really going on with them?

Kisumi narrowed his eyes and looked over at Haru and Rin. None of them wanted to be the one sitting with someone else, they all wanted to let the other two sit together. Haru _and_ Rin were being possessive of Makoto, but _he_ was oblivious. Makoto wasn't letting go of Kisumi's hand, and did he seem like he agreed that Haru and Rin should be left alone together?

An idea formed in Kisumi's head, and he _loved it_. "Oooh, I get it," he nodded, squeezing Makoto's hand. They all looked at him with varying degrees of distrust, confusion, and wariness. He made a circular gesture between them with his finger and grinned. "It's a _threeway_. Niiiiiice. I approve!"

All three faces went colorless with terror. This was great! They didn't even know!

"Hey, if you're open to making it a fourway sometime, I'm _totally_ game," he told Makoto, squeezing his hand.

Makoto pulled back, looking aghast. "It's... not like that!"

"What?" Kisumi looked at them as innocently as he could while grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Why not? You've never thought about it?"

All three of them tried very hard not to let it show that they had, in fact, thought about it.

Kisumi thought he might rupture something trying not to laugh. 

The waitress came to the table. "What can I get for you, sirs?" she beamed.

Kisumi got up, smirking. "I should get back to my friends, then. Let you _three_ figure this out." He winked with almost comical intensity. "I'm gonna call you about that hoops thing so call me about that _other_ thing, Makochan!"

Makoto made an actual, in real life meeping sound as Kisumi turned to waltz away.

Life was good!

Kisumi plopped his empty cup back down on his own table, and grinned widely at the girls. "You know, I think Shin-chan would be better off with Seiji-senpai, anyway."

The three girls and his friends just stared at him blankly, and then Kaori-chan surged across the table to grab his hands, declaring passionately, "I think so, too!"

  


* * *

  


Rin cursed the long trip back to Samezuka because he was alone, and being alone meant all he could do was _think_. He had already tried turning up his music loudly enough to blast out his eardrums, but he _still_ ended up thinking.

Damn that Kisumi!

If only Sousuke hadn't had to go home for a treatment that weekend...! No, Rin _wanted_ Sousuke to get treatment, so that wasn't fair. He should have dragged Nitori or even - god help him - Momo. Someone. _Anyone_. They were all getting together tomorrow for a beach barbeque, so they probably shouldn't have even gotten together for a movie night, anyway! Ah, but that movie came out while he and Haru were in Australia, and it probably wasn't going to last in the theater for long...!

Damn it!

The thing was... everything was _awkward_ after Kisumi made that _suggestion_. Rin knew that _he_ was nervous because he _had_ thought about it. A lot. Sex with Makoto, _and_ Haru. At the same time. Together. Well, _hell_ , who _wouldn't_ like that?! Only people who were only attracted to women, that was who! So, of _course_ he'd thought about it.

But... did that mean... that Haru had thought about it? Did that mean... _Makoto_ had thought about it? 

It was hard for Rin to picture Makoto thinking impure things to begin with, much less impure things involving two other guys. But, then, Makoto was flirting with Kisumi, even if he didn't know it, so... Makoto was a teenaged boy, just like Rin, right? So, he _had_ thought about sex, right? And if he wasn't already having sex with his spouse Haru...

Had they been thinking about it?

Rin couldn't be sure, but he sure as hell wouldn't be thinking about anything else now, thanks to that damned Kisumi!

Was it... possible?

  


* * *

  


Haru was still saying goodnight when Makoto ducked into his house. Usually, Makoto waited to watch Haru climb up to his place. But, he'd been embarrassed. Rattled.

Because of _that Kisumi_.

Haru walked slowly up to his house. Kisumi had decided the three of them were together, _like that_ , romantically. He'd made it sound like a sex thing, but that wasn't right.

It was basically true, wasn't it? At least... Rin had looked really guilty, and Makoto couldn't meet their eyes. All because Kisumi suggested that they were in a threeway. Three... way...

That could apply to feelings, not just sex, right?

Haru slid his door open, and he thought it might be true. Maybe Rin and Makoto would let him be a part of their romance.

It was... possible?

He smiled a little as he locked the door behind him.

It... might be possible. That was incredible.

  


* * *

  


Makoto flopped belly first down onto his bed.

Kisumi had... _said that_ , and now Makoto was _trying_ not to think about it, but...

The thing was...! Rin had asked _him_ about going to the movie! The movie wasn't one Makoto would normally want to see. It was a romance-type-comedy deal. It _was_ pretty good, but that wasn't the point. It was Rin's type of movie, and it was definitely Haru's type of movie, but Rin had asked _him_ , so Makoto asked Haru. Makoto had been careful to let Rin and Haru sit next to each other in the theater and he'd tried to never get between them, but... then Kisumi said... _that_...

Makoto shamefully reached down, unable to resist anymore. He stuck his hand into his shorts, thinking about Rin and Haru. Haru and Rin, together. Rin biting Haru's lips. Haru groaning as he pressed his fingers into Rin's back. Then, they both turned and looked at _him_ , smiling, holding out their hands...

Makoto's hand started to pump furiously. Rin and Haru licking his dick like kittens. Rin nibbling on his lips while Haru took his whole length in his mouth. Rin letting Makoto suck his dick while Haru sucked Makoto's... Makoto turned to his side and frantically pulled a sheet over his body as his hand moved faster, tighter, faster, until he couldn't hold back, the image of Haru with Makoto's come on his face and Rin licking it clean plastered to the back of his eyelids.

His hand sticky and wet, Makoto tried to control his breathing. He had to clean up. He didn't want to touch himself anymore, but he thought he might still be hard. He couldn't go back to the bathroom and use his fingers on his rear, that might seem suspicious. He tried to calm himself down.

Tomorrow, Rin was coming over to celebrate with Haru and Nagisa and Rei and Gou-chan, and they were going to have a beach party. Makoto had to get himself together before then so there'd be no more awkwardness. But, he just couldn't _stop_ thinking...

It... wasn't possible... not for real... was it?

  


* * *

  



End file.
